A Panked Night
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: The seven, Calypso and Nico have a sleepover at the Posiden cabin, but some late night prankers sneak around the camp in the dark.
_**Hia! I haven't actually ever done a fanfiction/headcannon for Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus I still can't get my head around doing it, but I've tried! What is here is what is here, it's not multi-chaptered... sorry, this is only my 3rd story, the other two are miraculous ones :) Anyway, I'd love to know what you think of this! I hope you like it so enjoy.**_

 **The Pranked Night**

After the war, the seven plus Nico and Calypso, had a sleep over in the Posiden Cabin. There was only eight beds. Immediately all of the boys (minus Nico) shot their hands up to sleep with their girl friends.  
"Well, while all of you sort this out I'll choose a bed." Nico said, walking to the bed closest to the door, it was also the darkest. He went to sleep.  
Percy sat on his bed, it was top bunk, he pulled Annabeth up with him.  
"There's no rule against empty beds..." Percy stated.  
Annabeth punched him lightly.  
"If I hear any weird noises, or kissing sounds I swear I'll shadow travel you all to China!" Nico grumbled, turning so his back was facing the group.  
"Leo will catch fire and I'd rather everyone survive the night..." Calypso replied worriedly. Leo's hair had already caught fire.  
Percy absent mindedly put it out using water from the fountain.  
"Frank? Where are you?" Hazel looked for him, her eyes rested on a cat, curled on one of the beds looking embarrassed," Frank? Oh gods I shouldn't be laughing," she couldn't help it though, everybody started laughing.  
Hazel got into the bed, hugging the FrankCat. It purred. Everyone laughed harder.  
Leo slept on a bottom bunk with Calypso on top. Piper and Jason slept on the furthest bottom bunk.  
Leo wasn't happy. He stared at the bed above. He got a Leo idea. Slowly, he burned the bed above, without heat. Eventually a sleeping Calypso fell onto him.  
"YES!" He shouted a bit too loud, everyone woke up groggily and glared at him,"whoops."  
"LEO!" Everyone yelled. Calypso just glared at him, but curled into his chest anyway.  
*0oOo0*  
"If they catch us..."  
"They won't, trust me."  
"Keep your voice down!"  
"Come on its a brilliant idea!"  
"Yes it is. We'll move the girls. The others would wake up."  
"Let's get to work"  
Two strange figures with oddly pointed ears crept into the cabin.  
They could only be identified as mischievous brothers from the Hermes cabin.  
It was to be a prank of which they may not survive the out come.  
They switched the girls.  
Leo got a bed with Hazel.  
Frank was with Piper.  
Nico had Calypso.  
Whilst Jason slept next to Annabeth.  
Percy was alone.  
As silent as they arrived, they left. They hid under the cabin.  
Before they'd swapped the seven, they'd swapped all belongings in the Aphrodite cabin along with smearing ink on the Athena's cabins blueprints and plans. They'd pranked every cabin. They were so dead.  
*0oOo0*  
Cabin 3 was woken by Calypsos scream.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" she scrambled out of the bed.  
"WHO PUT ME IN HIS BED?!" she turned to the others.  
"Good question. I suggest you own up OR ILL SEND EVERYONE TO CHINA!" Nico threatened.  
"You have three seconds to run Jason" both Piper and Percy said. Noticing who he was in bed with.  
Annabeth was clearly awake, she was rigid in her bed, Jason hugging her like a Teddy.  
"I've been awake for five hours, get him off me!" She screeched.  
"Gladly." Percy replied and flooded Jason out of the bed and onto the floor. Making sure Annabeth wasn't wet then using his powers to bring her back to his bed.  
"I know who did this." Annabeth growled," and they'd better run.  
Connor and Travis cringed under the cabin.  
Everyone got back into their original beds when they heard the other cabins scream.  
The prankers had taken every piece of clothing not on someone.  
*0oOo0*  
Everyone gathered outside of the cabins.  
Everyone in their pjs. They we're all a bit embarrassed. Especially since some of the boys had failed to put on a shirt. Namely Percy.  
"Nico, I believe you know what to do." Annabeth had a plan.  
Aphrodite cabin brought all their makeup. And other cabins were ready with their abilities.  
"With pleasure." Nico growled. He disappeared then reappeared with Connor and Travis.  
"Oh"  
"No"  
"Pay back time!" Everyone yelled.  
*0oOo0*  
Connor and Travis ended up in China. Looking like Barbie dolls. Unable to take an effective shower. Also unable to speak Chinese. They had plants growing on them.  
A month later Nico was forced to bring them back.  
Many photos were taken.

 **END OF STORY**

 _ **Weeell? any good? yea, my mind has probably imploded or something XD weeell I look forward to your views on this :):):)**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
